Let the Games Begin
by Painted Avocado
Summary: Takes place shortly after the events of Trouble with the Clones. What if your worst enemy happened to be yourself? How could you stop it before it destroys you? Now Jimmy must face new challenges in other to save the Earth and everyone he cares about.
1. Aftermath

Hi, this takes place after the events of "Trouble with the clones", if you haven't watch it I give a brief explanation of the episode, but you should watch it anyways, just I case you want to understand better this story.

Without further ado, I give you chapter one.

Oh yeah, before I forget, this is a non-profit story. I do not own Jimmy Neutron and never will.

_Chapter one: The Aftermath_

Jimmy Neutron found himself sitting in his usual spot at the Candy Bar explaining to his best friends, Sheen Estevez and Carl Wheezer why had they almost dissolved into nothing merely two days ago. He had explained how his evil clone had got a hold of his Quantum Duplicating Device, which had the power of creating a perfect copy of anything, but unfortunately it destroyed the original in the process: "_Hence why I haven't used it humans or animals."_ He had said. He had also told them how his evil clone, or as Sheen called him: 'Evil Jimmy' used his device and a dark matter chip to create an evil copy of the Earth, but since Jimmy's machine destroyed the original in the process their planet had begun to fade.

"Luckily I was able to undo the process in time and reverse its effects." Jimmy Neutron explained proudly. "But my clone destroyed the dark matter chip to tore his duplicate of the Earth to oblivion hoping to destroy me too."

"But how did that chip thingy destroyed the evil Earth, Jimmy?" Asked Sheen who was halfway done with his sundae.

"Was it a spicy kind of chip?" Asked Carl, who was sitting next to Sheen with an empty dessert bowl in front of him. "Because my mom says that those give me gases that's why she doesn't let me eat them."

"Carl the kind of chip I'm taking about isn't eatable, is the one you find in computers!" He responded frustrated putting his hand on his forehead. "And anyway, to answer your question, Sheen, I suspect that the chip contained some sort of mutated antimatter."

"Anti-water?"

"No Sheen, antimatter," Jimmy stressed his last words. "An extremely powerful substance that has the destructive power of a nuclear weapon when it comes in comes in contact with any ordinary form of matter. I think he modified it so that instead of it exploding when it comes in contact with matter, it slowly dissolves anything in it path, leaving only traces energy behind."

"Oh " Sheen said with a face that clearly said that he understood nothing of what he had just said.

"Anyway, I think that the antimatter was suspended in a magnetic field in a high vacuum so that it couldn't come in contact with matter, that would explain how is it that he got it into the chip." Continued Jimmy taking no notice of his friend's expression as he took a sip of his milkshake. "Though I can't be sure-"

"So how did you escape?" Quickly asked Carl before he continued with his explanation.

"I used my rocket to return to Earth and in the nick of time too! A second later and I would've been a goner." He said and used a gesture of his hands to add a dramatic effect to his tale. "Anyway, since the earth 1.2 -"

"Can't we just call it 'Evil Earth'?" Interrupted his red-haired friend.

"Fine!" Jimmy concluded clearly annoyed. " Since the 'Evil Earth', happy now?" He asked.

"Very much."

"Was destroyed," He continued. "I have detected traces of energy left after the aftermath. Which is normal for when antimatter destroys matter, but there is this one that is about my size -"

"_Your_ size? Well then, there is nothing to worry about right, Nerdtron?" Seethed the blond girl who was sitting in a table in front of them and was apparently listening to their conversation the whole time. "A tiny speck of energy like that one couldn't be all that dangerous now, could it?"

As an expected reaction, everyone who turned around to listen to their conversation erupted in laughter, included Jimmy's friends and the dark-skinned girl sitting with the blond one.

"Ha, ha, ha." Jimmy laughed humorlessly trying to hide his embarrasment. "Very funny, Vortex. I'm splitting a side here."

"Just because you can't appreciate good comedy, it doesn't make it less funny, right Libby?" Cindy answered as she turned to face her best friend. By this time most of the people who were listening to their argument were engrossed in their own activities.

"You said it girl, but really we should let Jimmy continue with his most interesting tale." She concluded as she gestured to the Boy genius to continue.

"Thank you Libby." He said ignoring the comments from the blond girl as he resumed his explanation. "As I was saying, there is this one trace that isn't flowing like the rest. It is just stuck there but that's not the entire reason of why I'm worried so much. This 'tiny speck' if energy, as you would so kindly call it Cindy," He stated as he turned to face the girl in the table in front of him who in return just rolled her green eyes in annoyance. "Is actually doing what the scientific community though impossible. It is slowly becoming matter in its own accord."

"What does that mean, Neutron?" Asked Cindy who was actually intrigued.

"That's what worries me Cindy," He said as he looked at his drink as if it held the answer to her question. "For I have no idea. That's why I asked Goddard to keep an eye on it. It's only a matter of time before it gains shape and only then will I be able to know what it is. But, until then, there is nothing I can do about it. "

"So why worry? Maybe it will turn out to be nothing more than debris from the planet that was destroyed, right?" Libby said hopefully trying to ease the tense atmosphere that placed itself during the conversation.

"Or it could be a llama-eating monster name Betsy!" Sheen teased Carl.

"Make him stop!" This one cried in return.

"You're not helping Sheen." Jimmy concluded.

Jimmy Neutron had spent the best of an hour trying to reassure his friends that the energy probably was harmless and it would eventually become nothing but debris, yet since he wasn't even sure of it's true nature there was really but one solution: to wait.

Once Carl was relatively calm, Jimmy decided to go to the lab and check on the energy. Much to his surprise he didn't even need to use a special lens to be able to see it. Through his telescope he could clearly a red glowing blob that was becoming much more visible with each passing day.

A week had passed. The blob began to take form and according to his calculations, that said blob of energy had gained eleven pounds with each passing day, and after seven days it started to look human. Jimmy could clearly recognize its limbs and a head, but nothing else aside from that.

_In Mrs. Fowl's class..._

Fridays took their usual course. Miss Fowl gave a short explanation on the Declaration of Independence and Jimmy and Cindy began to bicker about the silliest details like if Thomas Jefferson was right-handed or not as well as if he was wearing a wig during said event. The teacher broke them up as usual and told them to begin their show and tell expositions. Jimmy was the first to go and as always, the rest of the class groaned.

"My fellow classmates, what I have here is the wave of the next step in cloning." He said as he proudly showed what appeared to be a digital camera with two lenses and two light bulbs on top of each. One was blue and the other one was red. "I present you the Quantum Duplicating Device 2.0."

"Nice Neutron," Cindy began. "Too bad that the camera was already invented!" This comment made the class erupt in laughter.

"Laugh if you want, but with this device I can duplicate anything in a matter of seconds."

"But didn't that device destroy the original thing you were copying?" Asked Libby who recalled that Jimmy explained that to Sheen and Carl in the Candy Bar a week ago.

"In my first attempt to construct it yes. But let me explain," He continued as he focused the apple on his teacher's desk with the lens with the blue light bulb on top. " This lens duplicates the atomic structure of any object and then it sends the information to the one next to it. The latter sends the duplicated information out of the device with a blast of energy and into the space in front of it. The amount of energy needed for the cloned atoms to form molecules and then duplicate the mass of said object is enough to light the entire city of Retroville for a month." He explained as he pressed the button on top of his invention and much to the astonishment of his fellow classmates another fruit materialized right next to Miss Fowl's in a matter of seconds.

"That's why the original stays intact. I don't need to borrow energy from it as I did last time, I give it its own. But for now I can only copy small objects." He finished as he took a bite from the cloned fruit.

The class cheered him because for once, his invention worked without exploding or causing some other sort of mayhem. As Jimmy headed towards his seat he noticed that the only person who wasn't smiling or clapping was none other than Cindy Vortex.

_'And now, lets rub it in.'_ A satisfactory smile graced his lips.

"Anything you want to add Miss Vortex?" He asked innocently and loud enough for only her to hear it. As he was expecting, her hands balled into fists until her knuckles went from red to yellow until they finally turned white. Her face was flushed red with anger and her mouth was pursed into a straight thin line.

"That. Was. Quite. Impressive._ Jimmy_." Her last word was flowing with mockery as her lips curved into a smiled that looked as if she were in great pain.

"Why, thank you so much, Cindy." He said sweetly as he regained his seat.

_'Show off.'_ She though bitterly as a faint blush caused by the sweet tone in his voice crept her cheeks.

The rest of the day went amazingly quietly as Cindy didn't argue with Jimmy, not even once. Which plastered the biggest satisfactory smile on the genius' face. Aside from that, and maybe one or two comments made by Sheen about how Ultra Lord could've given America its freedom in a matter of hours: _'As seen on the episode 267: The Independence of the planet Z'orgh,'_ the rest of the day remained uneventful.

The students left as soon as the bell indicating the end of another school day rang. It was then that Jimmy's multipurpose watch began to beep as a sign that he was receiving a call. He flipped the screen open to begin communication and his friends gathered around him.

"_Bark, bark_" Was heard at the other side of the line.

"What is it boy?" He answered Goddard; as to how he could understand what the mechanical canine said was beyond any of the four kids surrounding him.

The robotic dog barked a few times more, then it awaited his master's answer before continuing again. After a few more minutes Jimmy's expression changed to one of concern and then to one of worry.

Since no one could really understand past the 'okays' and 'grunts' Jimmy occasionally made, Carl, Sheen, Libby and Cindy began to talk about their plans for the weekend.

"So we might go camping or to the beach," Libby was telling the other kids. "Though nothing is certain."

"Sounds perfect 'Love Puppet'." Sheen coolly stated stressing his last words with a seductive smile.

"What did he call you?" Cindy asked as she and Carl tried to suppress their laughter, but failed once Carl laughed so hard that had to clutch his sides.

Before Libby could pound Sheen, Jimmy cried in alert making everyone turn around to see what could distress him so.

"It what!" He exclaimed.

"_Bark, bark._"

"It disappeared when?" He asked, as his face grew pale. They could hear Goddard bark a few more times at the other end of the line and then the conversation ended.

"What's going on Jimmy?" Carl asked his best friend, concerned written all over his face.

"Yeah Neutron, it looks as if you've seen a ghost." Cindy simply said, though she was just as concerned as the red-haired boy.

"Remember that I told you last week about that there was some residual energy left by the destruction of the cloned Earth?" His friends nodded and Jimmy began to explain to them about how the energy gained mass, eleven pounds a day and today it weighted the same as him and also about how it began to take the shape of something closely resembling human.

"Well I also noted that it moves a few meters every hour getting closer to the Earth. But a few minutes ago Goddard told me that the thing has entered the Earth's atmosphere, he calculated that it fell somewhere the outskirts of Retroville. That much we're sure. But as to where exactly, we don't know."

"And, may I ask why?" Cindy sounded skeptic about the fact that it couldn't be traced now. "Knowing you, you probably put a device on it so you could track its every movement."

"You got that right Vortex, I planted a device on the fourth day, when it had enough mass, but according to Vox, it got destroyed after it passed the troposphere. That's why we know that it fell on the outskirts of Retroville, but many factors could've alter its landing, the wind being one of them. And since that thing it's not exactly human, well, there are pretty good chances it survived the fall."

"Let me get this right," Libby began. "Some humanoid kind of thing just fell into the Earth and it went unnoticed by your fancy machines and you don't know where exactly it fell, therefore you don't know if it's harmless or not? Couldn't the military track it as it was falling towards Earth?"

"Well, uhm, you see," Jimmy's cheeks were slightly red with embarrassment. "My device also blocked this object from being seen and tracked by the military, and it broke down to a point when they stop tracking anything that falls from space."

"Leave it to Neutron to hide what could possibly be a threat to humanity from the people who can actually handle it!" Cindy falsely congratulated him.

"Hey we don't know if it's a threat or not! It could be anything!" Jimmy defended himself. "Besides, if the military got a hold of it, they would destroy it in a matter of seconds! We need to examine this thing to know how is it possible that energy transformed into matter on its own accord, Vortex."

"As you said it, it could be anything, Nerdtron!" She spat. "What tells you it won't attack the Earth?"

_Meanwhile a few miles outside Retroville..._

A truck stopped abruptly at the sight of a kid, who appeared to be unconscious beside the highway. The driver stepped out of his vehicle and picked him up. Then he splashed some water of his canteen into his face.

The kid's eyelids opened slowly to reveal a set of cobalt blue eyes.

"Glad I found you kid, a few more hours under this desert sun and you would've been a goner," The driver said as relief washed over his face. "But what were you doing out here, the Texan desert is no place for a kid."

"I don't know." He lied.

"Well, where are you parents, kid?"

"I'm an orphan."

"Well, then do you have family somewhere? Is there some place you're heading to?"

"Actually _kind sir_," The words taste like venom in his mouth, but the driver took no notice of the disgusted kid's face. "I'm heading to Retroville."

"Me too! Hey let me take you there." The driver said as he opened the passenger door and the kid hoped in.

_'Jimmy Neutron, I'm back.'_

**A/N:**The explanation of the antimatter is taken from the book of Angels and Demons written by Dan Brown.


	2. Chapter two: Unexpected Company

I do not own Jimmy Neutron. And this story was just made for fun.

_Chapter 2: Unexpected Company_

Night had fallen upon Retroville and the local Boy Genius found himself in the bathroom wearing what looked to be a virtual reality helmet as he made gestures of brushing his teeth with a small rod. Almost anyone who looked at this scene would think that the boy had lost his mind, but in reality this device was best mouth cleaner ever invented and he was merely six years old when he did it.

_It was eight o'clock and the Neutron family was gathered in the living room. Judy and Hugh were sitting in the couch as their son, who had just turned six last month, was standing in front of the coffee table showing them his latest invention. It appeared to be a motorcycle helmet with a visor and a few wires sticking out of it, there also was a small metallic rod, the size of a toothbrush, which had small red sphere sticking at the end of this one. He called it the Reality Tooth Care 2000._

"_And thanks to this device, you will never have to buy another toothbrush for as long as I live!" Young Jimmy had proudly explained to his parents._

"_I don't know, sweetie, you told us it uses a laser," His mother began. "You know what I think about you playing with lasers."_

"_Well yes mom, it uses a laser but it has a low intensity designed to only remove plaque. It is perfectly safe!" He quickly reassured her. " And it also removes 99% of bacteria that cause bad breath… Have I mentioned that it leaves a minty fresh scent?"_

"_Well Jimbo, no, but the laser- " His father began, not quite convinced._

"_It can also leave your mouth tasting like pie…"_

_At this statement his father's eyes lit up as he stood from the couch and walked towards his six-year old son._

"_Did you say pie?" He inquired looking intensely at his son's invention, which was set upon the table. "What kind of pie?"_

"_Any kind you like!" Jimmy said happily for he knew that his father was easily convinced when you used the right arguments: ducks and pie._

_Hugh Neutron clapped his hands together as he turned to face his wife who was still sitting at the couch eyeing the device with uncertainty. Seeing her husband's reaction her eyes moved to where his was standing._

"_Well Sugar Booger, I think our son has made a breakthrough in science with pie smelling breath!" He told her enthusiastically. "I think we should keep it! And look at it this way, will save lots of money now that we don't have to buy toothbrush or toothpaste any more!"_

"_Well…" Judy began. _

_It took a few more times but his mother had agreed to let them use the device. It also took quite a lot of test before she started using it too._

His multipurpose bracelet began to beep taking Jimmy by surprise. He had lost himself in his memories of the old days. He flipped the screen open, pressed the green button and saw that the ID caller belong to his mother.

Jimmy's parents were out of town visiting their relatives on his father's side. They wanted to be on good terms with them since aunt Amanda, who was fairly wealthy, was remaking her last will. Granted, she was around sixty and that's what most ten-year-old kids would consider old, but she still had her fair share of years to live, still she always wanted to be overly prepared.

When Jimmy was born, no one in his family suspected him to be a genius, for it wasn't until he was three years old that his talents began to surface. At that young age he modified some toys and created a few with exceptional abilities, like hovering or shift shaping. Of coarse his parents were mighty proud of him, even though some of his experiments didn't always work how they were supposed to.

It was Thanksgiving and the droid that he had built for aunt Amanda to help her around the kitchen didn't exactly work as planned. It created the weirdest concoctions ever, like banana and tuna stuffed turkey or blueberry and lard gravy. His aunt was mad at him after that, but she got furious once the droid completely destroyed her kitchen while attempting to cook cherries jubilee.

After that evening he wasn't in very good terms with his aunt and each time he tried to make her up to her with another invention, things always got worse. It was until that incident with cousin Eddie that he gained his family's trust. But going with them meant that he had to see his cousin again and only Edison knows what good would _that _bring, that's why his parents agreed to save him the trouble and after a clear set of rules, they let him stay behind while they were on their trip. Even though, they had been only gone for a day, his mom couldn't help but worry about him and therefore she told him that she would call him everyday during her and his dad one-week absence.

One of those rules was not to answer the phone, so instead they called him via his watch.

"_Hi sweetie."_ Judy Neutron's voice was heard at the other end of the line.

"Oh how mom, how is everything over there?"

"_The usual, your father is still talking non-stop bout how a duck shaped pie would be a perfect dessert_." She groaned. "_How are you over there?"_

"I'm fine, tomorrow I'm gonna meet Sheen and Carl at the Candy Bar. So when are you coming back?"

"_We'll be there next Friday and_ -" A loud crash was heard at the other end of the line. "_Sorry sweetie I got to go, your father has dropped aunt Amanda's roast and he has made a mess in the kitchen."_

"Okay, bye mom. Say hi to everyone over there for me!"

"_Will do honey, see you next week!_"

Once the conversation ended, he turned off the light of the bathroom and headed towards the lab. He felt somewhat guilty for not telling his mom about the mass that had fallen somewhere outside Retroville, or as Sheen named it: '_the Evil One_'. But he didn't want her or his dad to worry.

He quickly descended the fight of stairs. Then, he grabbed a snack from the kitchen and locked the house's main door on his way out.

Even thought it was summer, the air outside was quite chilly. He looked ahead and saw that his neighbor's, Cindy Vortex, lights were still on. Then, he remembered the discussion they head earlier that day.

_"As you said it, it could be anything, Nerdtron!" She spat. "What tells you it won't attack the Earth?"_

"_You don't know that!" He contradicted her. "We should find it and take it to the lab for scientific research!"_

"_You don't know otherwise either, Spewtron! And what's with the 'we should find it!" She asked incredulously. "We should leave it alone! By now you should know better than that! There are things that you can't handle! The world doesn't spin around you, Neutron!"_

"_Why can't you just trust me, Vortex! With one of my invent-"_

"'_Trust, _you_ and inventions' on the same phrase? Neutron If I had a dollar for every time one of your nerdy gizmos has failed and put the town in jeopardy, I would be rich!"_

"_I've always fix things when one of my inventions has gone wrong!"_

"_Key words: 'my invention goes wrong'"_

"_If I remember correctly, I saved your butt when that meteorite was going o hit Retroville!"_

"_Well, if _I_ remember correctly, you turned Miss Fowl into a fifty foot plant-like woman, with anger issues."_

"_That's beside the point!" Cried Jimmy who was clearly embarrassed. "Think of all that we could learn from this creature!"_

"_Haven't you learned not to talk to intergalactic species, Neutron?" By this point Cindy was clearly annoyed. "Don't you remember what happened two weeks ago?"_

"_I'm sure that I don't know what you mean."_

"_That alien 'Grandma Tater' hypnotized the town into becoming smiling zombies with her 'Happy Show'!"_

"_She's got a point there Jimmy," Said Libby who had remained quiet during their argument. "I mean there is also the time when those space bandits tried to kill us and take our 'aster-rubies' and they also tried to sell us as intergalactic pets when you shrunk the town."_

"_You're with me on this, right guys?" Jimmy said as he turned to face Carl and Sheen._

"_Well, Jimm…" His Mexican friend began looking down at his feet. "There is also that time when the Junkman captured us and tried to sell Goddard…"_

"_What! You too? Sheen!" He exclaimed outraged and then turned to his chubby friend. "You trust me right, Carl?"_

"_I do, Jimmy." He said confident but then he looked down crestfallen. "But there is also that time when the Yolkians kidnapped our parents and tried to feed them to Poultra."_

"_You see, Neutron!" Said Cindy who looked quite proud to win the argument. "After all our experiences, no one wants to talk to the aliens anymore!"_

"_Well, this time it could be different, Vortex! This time, that thing will be peaceful!"_

"_You know what?" She said annoyed as she began to massage her temples. "As much as I'm enjoying this conversation, I have piano lessons in less than an hour." Cindy then turned around and bid them all goodbye but before she left, she turned to the Boy Genius._

"_You should really listen to the opinion of someone else once in a while." And with that she left._

He stood a little while longer, glued to his spot in front of his house going over and over again the events of that afternoon. He still couldn't believe that neither Carl nor Sheen stood at his side during that argument. Pushing those thoughts aside, he made his way to the Clubhouse, plucked one of his hairs and put it before the DNA scanner.

It didn't take him long to reach the main control center of his lab. Once he got there, he found Goddard waiting for him next to Vox's screen. When the robotic pet saw its master, it waged its tail and ran to him.

"Hey, boy!" Jimmy greeted him happily.

'_At least there is still someone who always sticks by my side…'_ He thought bitterly as he petted the dog's muzzle.

He hated to admit it, but for once in her life, Cindy Vortex was right. After all this his encounters with alien life, he should have learned not to contact them. Still, he believed that that way of thinking belonged to the thirteenth century and was determined to get answers from that thing. That of coarse I he could find it and it was capable of speech.

"Ready to find this space visitor?" The dog nodded enthusiastically in response.

The boy began a simulation of the impact that took place earlier that day using the data gathered by his device before this one was destroyed. He created different scenarios, always changing the speed of the wind or the velocity of the impact. With each test a completely new answer appeared and none of the seemed to have much in common.

The coordinates that he received with each test were completely different ones from the others and even though he tried, he couldn't find anything that either of tem had in common.

His eyelids began to close and he was way beyond the point of frustration.

"Argh!" He exclaimed as he banged his head on the desk in which he was working on. His pet growled sympathetically. "This might take longer that I thought…"

It didn't take long before the Boy Genius drifted into sleep muttering something about lime beans and cold fusion under his breath.

_Meanwhile…_

The trip to Retroville would take longer than the boy had expected and he was on the verge of loosing his patience, for the driver whose name was, apparently, Larry, wouldn't shut up as he kept bombarding him with foolish questions. It didn't help either that he had to maintain his façade of a sweet innocent ten-year-old kid.

After night had fallen, the driver pulled his truck to a rest stop and told the kid that he was calling it a day and that they would arrive to Retroville the next day. The boy tried, with all his might, not to hit the driver or steel his truck during the wee hours of the morning, for the fall had drained a lot of his energy and he was still feeling weak. So he just quickly nodded his head and hid his irritation, after all, sleep needed if he wanted to execute his revenge upon Jimmy Neutron.

They left the rest stop an hour after dawn and Larry had bought a small breakfast for both. They still had a long way to go. They didn't reach Retroville until noon.

The first thing they saw upon arriving at Retroville the rich zone or as the French would call it: _le quartier riche_. The joke made by Larry only caused an irritated smile to appear at the boy's face as he tried to fake some laughter. Fortunately, the driver was to busy admiring the scenario and blabbing something about how he wished to live in a place like that to notice.

Each house was bigger than the last. Every lawn was adorned with exotic flora or it had crazy statues. Flags of different countries adorned some of the houses, but the one that caught the kid's eye had a golden fence, _'probably made with real gold' _had said Larry, and on top of it, in big fancy gold letters was written the word: Strytch.

'_Strytch, huh?'_ The boy thought. _'Let give this old pal of mine a little visit, if my memory serves me right, he and I have something in common. We both hate, Jimmy Neutron.'_

At this though, a wicked smile graced his lips and his eyes glinted with malice.

"_Sir_, this is actually my stop." The driver looked at the boy incredulously which me him, in return, frown in annoyance. "A friend of mine lives in that mansion." The boy explained.

"Oh." He removed his cap and scratched his head as he looked at the mansion again. Then, he sighed as he carefully parked in front of it.

The boy thanked Larry, as politely as he could muster without sounding like a complete fake, and bid him farewell as he made his was towards the house.

The driver revived his vehicle's engine and he drove to the end of the road. The kid's gaze followed the truck's every movement until this one disappeared from sight. Then he turned around and rang the bell of the fancy house.

Eustace Strytch was in the main dinner lounge calmly sipping his cup of tea and with a book in hand. The house was abnormally quiet as his father was on a business trip in Europe and only Lord knows when he was going to get back. He and his father didn't exactly see eye to eye and the moments of piece and quiet like this one, were quite rare.

Normally, the rich boy would be with his trusty assistant, Blix forming some complot or buying a new and ridiculously expensive weapon to get rid of Neutron. But, today he chose to have a nice evening and read one of his favorite books: _'The young and Wealthy'_.

"Master Eustace?" His butler called as he made his way to the lounge. Eustace removed his green eyes from his book to look at him.

"What Blix?" He asked slightly annoyed due to the interruption caused by his assistant.

"Someone is there at the _haustür_," He stopped for a moment to look if the kid understood what he had just said his expression told him that he didn't. "I mean at the font door, _ja_, and he wants to see you."

"Well, who is it Blix old-bean? Who is so important that you had to interrupt my lecture?"

"Well, Master Eustace, it is Jimmy Neutron."

"WHAT?" He exclaimed as he spilled his tea and dropped his book.


End file.
